LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (GBA)
Though it shares its title with the other version, LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game for the Game Boy Advance is not a port of the console version, but a completely new game made from the ground up to run on the Game Boy Advance hardware. It is not a 3D model-based game like the console version, but instead a 2D sprite-based isometric game. It contains significantly different gameplay and levels compared to the console version. Gameplay There is no hub area. Instead, different levels are accessed through the menu. Death has consequences in this version, sending players back to a checkpoint and reducing the end of level rating. To make up for this, characters have much more base health than in other LEGO Games. Like the console version, there is both a story mode and free play mode. Unlike the console version, the story mode must be played consecutively through per episode. For example, the only way to play the story mode of the third level of Episode I is by first beating the first two Episode 1 levels. Once that level is beaten, its story mode cannot be accessed until the consecutive levels are beaten and it loops back again. Free play works differently from the console version as well. Only the story mode characters plus one additional selected free play character is allowed in a level. Additional characters can be unlocked to play with by cheat codes in order to bypass this limit. Instead of Minikits, each level has five hidden Death Star Plans. If all five are collected, the game reveals a cheat code. The cheat code still works even if the associated Death Star Plans have not been collected. Cheat codes replace many things that would normally be found in the extra menus in other Lego Games. Instead of True Jedi status, a rating based on Jedi ranks is given at the end of each level. Several different factors affect this rating, such as enemies defeated, studs collected, deaths, and overall completion. Master is the highest rating. Ratings do not affect the completion percentage. Studs have different values compared to the rest of the LEGO games. Silver studs are worth 1. Blue studs are worth 5. Gold Studs are worth 10. Studs can either be spent in levels at Jawa shops for upgrades that last until the end of the level or unlocking characters for free play. This game features temporary powerups, such as increased damage or invincibility. Every character has a special move that depletes their special bar (the UI element that looks like a lightsaber) such as a saber throw or a force push. All playable characters, even R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks have offensive abilities. R2 can lay mines and Jar Jar can throw Gungan Bombs. Story This game is based on the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy. It omits some scenes found in the console version but adds some not featured there. For example, no content based on Kamino from Attack of the Clones is found in this game, but the scenes on Tatooine with Anakin that were omitted from the console versions are present. Characters Story Characters These characters are available for free in the associated story levels. In order to use them on other levels through free play, they need to be purchased with studs. Free Play Characters These characters are available to purchase and use only in free play mode. Cheat Code Characters These characters are only accessible by inputting the associated cheat code on the pause menu. An artoo sound can be heard on successful entry. Only one cheat code character can be active at one time; inputting a cheat code for another character will activate that character and deactivate the previous one. Levels Episode I: The Phantom Menace # Federation Ship # Naboo Forest # Naboo City # Tatooine # Return to Naboo Forest Episode II: Attack of the Clones # Return to Tatooine # Geonosian Droid Factory # Geonosian Factory Rescue Episode III: Revenge of the Sith # Separatist Ship # Kashyyyk # Utapau # Kashyyyk Clone Attack # Utapau Clone Attack # Mustafar Cheat Codes Instead of having an Extras menu like most LEGO games, this game has an extensive list of cheat codes that act similarly. Cheat codes are entered on the pause screen. Cheat codes that unlock characters are listed under the character section.